Annie, le demon aux deux sabres
by Moon55555
Summary: Annie Leonhart n'aurait jamais pensé que passer la nuit dans un Barral aurait pu avoir autant de conséquences sur son avenir... *** Le jeu des Trônes pourrait-il être affecté par l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse jeune fille maniant deux sabres à la fois et d'une gigantesque créature blonde nommée Titan qui ne semblait apparaitre que quand elle était dans les environs...?


Je suis de retour !

Après un long hiver passé en hibernation (ensevelie sous les devoirs), je reviens enfin avec une nouvelle fanfiction, mais cette fois, il s'agit d'un crossover des deux série/manga qui me fascinent en ce moment : Game of Thrones et Shingeki no kyojin.

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'une ou l'autre...JE VOUS ORDONNE D'ALLER LES REGARDER !

Sur ce, à plus 3

* * *

_-PROLOGUE-_

Enveloppée dans une cape vert émeraude appartenant à la Brigade spéciale, Annie filait à vive allure entre les gigantesques arbres qui envahissaient la foret des arbres géants, au delà des murs. La jeune blonde visa l'arbre le plus proche, enfonça profondément les crochets du grappin de sa manœuvre tridimensionnelle dans l'enveloppe protectrice qui constituait son écorce et d'un mouvement fluide et contrôlé, s'élança dans les airs, tournant brièvement la tête derrière elle pour vérifier qu'on ne la suivait plus.

Elle n'avait réussi à s'échapper du guet-apens que la Brigade spéciale lui avait tendu, que de justesse. Les soldats spécialement dépêchés par le commandant Lewin étaient bien plus coriaces et rusés qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle les avait sous-estimés. Elle avait faillit à sa mission : elle n'avait pas réussi à capturer Eren Jeager et à le mener à ses supérieurs. Le Titan shifter aurait en effet était d'une aide plus que précieuse à la réalisation de leur plan. En effet, s'ils arrivaient à rallier le demi-monstre à leur cause, il n'en serait que plus simple de délivrer les hommes des murs qui les retenaient tous prisonniers et des complots dont ils étaient inconsciemment victimes, car elle plus que quiconque, savait bien que ce n'était pas des Titans qui étaient les vrai ennemi, mais bel et bien des hommes, qui bien à l'abri dans leur luxueux châteaux condamnaient les leur à une vie de totale soumission grâce aux Titans qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes crée.

Elle, Annie Leonhart, avait accepté de laisser de côté tout sentiments pour n'être plus qu'un pion au service d'une seule et unique cause : la destruction trois murs, Maria, Rose et Sina, et cela à n'importe quel prix.

Et si elle devait tuer pour y arriver, elle le ferait.

Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la foret pour contourner ce qui restait du bataillon de la Brigade spéciale et ne pas les croiser sur le chemin du retour, elle sentie soudain sa vue se brouiller et ses forces l'abandonner progressivement.

Il fallait qu'elle se repose. Deux transformations en Titan en l'espace de quelques heures avaient eu des répercussions considérables sur son métabolisme, et même si elle détenait une endurance plus que satisfaisante pour son âge, Annie était consciente qu'il lui faudrait s'arrêter un long moment pour reprendre ses forces et, puisque le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher, peut-être même passer la nuit dans la foret.

Cette dernière option ne n'enchantait guère la jeune blonde, qui préférait rester le moins possible en territoire inconnu.

Cherchant vivement de la tête un endroit pour dormir qui soit, de préférence assez haut pour éviter les Titan à l'aube, et assez en retrait pour éviter qu'on ne la retrouve.

Repérant soudain une petite clairière pas très loin devant elle, Annie s'y précipita en deux saut aérien parfaitement exécuté. Elle stoppa net sa course quand se dressa devant-elle le spectacle le plus merveilleux et le plus étrange qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de voir.

Là, devant elle, se tenait majestueusement un seul arbre. Il était si magnifique qu'en l'apercevant, le souffle lui fut momentanément coupé. Avec son tronc d'un blanc proche de celui des os et ses feuilles pourpres à cinq lancéoles, il donnait l'impression de dominer toute la foret par sa simple présence. Et si la jeune blonde ne se trompait pas, on aurait dit que les autres arbres autour de lui formaient un sanctuaire, le mettant à l'abri dans leur cercle protecteur.

Annie s'approcha à pas feutré, toujours aux aguets, on ne savait jamais quand un Titan pouvait surgir de derrière un de ces arbres géants et vous sauter dessus.

Arrivant auprès de l'arbre blanc, elle déposa délicatement la paume de sa main sur son tronc et resta de longues minutes à faire progressivement le tour de l'étrange végétal, le regard émerveillé par le ballet de ses feuilles écarlates au vent.

Soudain, les bouts de ses doigts vinrent en contact avec quelque chose de rugueux qui contrastait fortement avec l'écorce auparavant pratiquement lisse de l'arbre.

Quand son regard se posa sur ce qu'elle venait de toucher, elle retira vivement sa main et recula de quelque pas.

L'arbre avait un visage. Deux paupières closes et une bouche à demie ouverte d'où ruisselait une sève rougeâtre que la jeune blonde espérait ne pas confondre avec du sang.

Fascinée par le visage gravé dans l'écorce, Annie se demandait bien qui avait bien pu en être l'auteur. Il y avait bien longtemps que les hommes ne vivaient plus dans cette partie du monde, ni dans pratiquement aucune autre d'ailleurs….

Les pupilles grises d'Annie furent brusquement attirées par un trou à demi-caché par les hautes herbes et qui entaillait l'arbre depuis son visage jusqu'à ses racines. Prise d'un soudain intérêt pour cet orifice plus que curieux, elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et y rentra fébrilement la main.

L'arbre était creux…..complètement creux de l'intérieur…et assez spacieux pour l'accueillir toute entière et la protéger le temps d'une nuit….

Voyant dans le ciel que le soleil se retirait et laissait place à la lune et à ses myriades d'étoiles scintillantes, la jeune fille rampa à travers le trou jusqu'à arriver à l'intérieur de l'arbre. Il y faisait chaud et agréable. L'endroit idéal pour se reposer et passer la nuit à l'abri des titans.

Seulement quelques secondes après s'être couchée sur son flanc, ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner de fatigue et il ne fallut pas long avant que la jeune cadette ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

_Elle ne vit même pas l'écorce de l'arbre se reformer et le trou autrefois béant, se refermer lentement sur elle…..._


End file.
